Strike Up the Band
by Straightjackets-R-Us
Summary: Frodo discovers that finding a band to play for Bilbo's birthday is harder then it looks and soon he's got Sam, Merry and Pippin to help him!


Strike Up the Band  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm back and have just been slapped by the inspiration salmon, so I just HAD to write this story...the idea has been playing around in my mind for a while now, but I just wasn't sure of how to put a plot with it! So anyway, I present Strike Up the Band! Enjoy! n.n  
  
Disclaimer: Own none of the characters! If I did...I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them!!!! Right then, on with the story!  
  
______________*______________  
  
It was a lovely day in the Shire. The sun was shinning, the wind was blowing, and everything seemed to be at peace.  
  
Well, everything except a certain hobbit.  
  
Frodo Baggins sat in a large cushioned chair in the living room of Bag End, the house that he shared with his adopted uncle. His pipe placed firmly in his mouth and his brow furrowed so that he seemed to be involved in a great dilemma of some sort, and indeed he was.  
  
His uncle's birthday was approaching rapidly as was his own and this was to be a party of special magnificence! There were to be 144 guests, lights, food, gifts, dancing, and music. Music...that was the task that had been appointed to the younger hobbit. This was also the task that was plaguing his mind at the very moment.  
  
He took the pipe out of his mouth and tapped it gently against him mouth, willing himself to think. His quiet and so far unsuccessful meditation was broken however, when there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He called lazily down the hallway. There was a mumble in response so that Frodo had no choice but to rise from his chair. Once he had opened the door, he saw a site that made him smile. Samwise Gamgee, his gardener and friend, stood in the doorway with a small piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Well Sam, what have you got there?" Frodo asked cheerily, trying his best to hide the genuine state of distress that he was in. "Oh, its just a list of things that I've got to do today," the gardener replied, "but what about you Mr. Frodo? What's got you down?"  
  
Frodo sighed and showed Sam inside, knowing very well that he couldn't have hid the problem from his friend for very long. "Well," he began, "you do know that Bilbo's party is coming up soon." Sam nodded, "Oh yes! And from the rumors that are going around, there's going to be fireworks!" Frodo smiled. "Yes Sam, there's going to be fireworks."  
  
Sam's smile grew wider, but then began to fade. "But that's not the problem is it?" Frodo shook his head. "No, that's not the problem." Frodo paused, as if not truly wanting to admit what he was having trouble with.  
  
"I'm supposed to find a band to play, but I'm really failing miserably at it!" Frodo finally said in dispair. Sam had to turn a short chuckle into a cough quite quickly, as he did not wish to upset his friend more. Even though the situation he was placed in did seem rather funny to the gardener.  
  
"Well Mr. Frodo," he said slowly, "there are several people in town who'd be more than happy to play at the party!" Frodo sighed. "But this needs to be a special band, not just some blokes off the street." Sam nodded as an idea began to take root in his mind. "We could always ask Merry and Pippin if they know any good bands! Rumor has it that they've got connections!"  
  
Then Frodo smiled for the first time that day. "You're right Sam! It's a great idea! Lets go ask Merry and Pippin!" "Great," replied Sam, "but where are they?"  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting in Brandy Hall and several of the hobbits were gathering together for a nice hearty supper. Meriadoc Brandybuck, however, was not joining them. He had already had his supper, but he wasn't about to tell his mother or father that. He and his cousin had paid a visit to the mushroom crop in Farmer Maggot's fields so he didn't have much of an appetite.  
  
He sat on his bed and from the solitude of his room he could tell that there was someone heading down the large hall. The swift thumping of feet skidded to a halt outside his door and he could hear the soft creaking of the heavy wooden door as it was pushed slowly open.  
  
"I believe this is a first!" said Pippin as he walked into the room. "A Brandybuck refusing a meal?" Merry smiled in return. "Well, if you hadn't had taken so many mushrooms, I might be able to hold a drink or two!" Pippin tried his best to put on a hurt expression. "Oh, so its my fault now?"  
  
A smile spread over Merry's face. "Of course it is! This was all clearly your idea!" Pippin crossed his arms across his chest. "My idea? And how was it all my idea?" "If you hadn't have been so hungry this afternoon, I wouldn't have been forced to take you into the fields!"  
  
Pippin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so now I forced you to take me?" Merry smiled broader. "Of course! If I hadn't taken you, you would have complained the rest of the day!"  
  
Suddenly Esmerelda Brandybuck stood in the doorway. "Merry, Pippin," she said, "Frodo and Sam are here!" Merry jumped up and made an attempt to smooth out his shirt as he and Pippin strode towards the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all sat out under the dark night sky casually smoking their pipes and talking to one another. "So," Merry said, "you want us to help you find a band..." Frodo nodded in response and Merry put his pipe back in his mouth inhaling deeply.  
  
Exhaling and filling the air with smoke Merry sighed. "Have you tried putting up posters?" Frodo and Sam shook their heads. "What for?" Frodo said. Merry looked at him like he was crazy. "Have you been smoking a little too much pipeweed Frodo? They're for auditions!"  
  
Frodo cocked his head to one side and had evidently been smoking a bit too much. "You audition for a band to come and play!" Merry said. "Bands will come from all over the Shire! It can't fail!" "Are you sure?" Frodo asked. "Positive!" Merry responded.  
  
______________*______________  
  
A/N: Ok! There we are, the first chapter! This'll probably only be about 3 or 4 chapters long. Thanks to all for reading! (Now I'd really appreciate a review as well! n.~) Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
